


The First Time

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3062438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an imaginary tale of what the first time might have been like with a queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

At the age of 25 years old, Obi-wan Kenobi had spent his whole life among people who performed rituals. In the jedi order, there was a ritual for almost everything including making a lightsaber and cutting off your padawan braid. These things were routine and everyday to him.

Sitting in a large tub of lavender water soaking and wearing nothing was not one of the rituals he was familiar with and it felt strange. He should’ve known that getting involved in a relationship with a person from Naboo would mean that he would have even more rituals to endure. If there was a group of people who were more ritualistic than the jedi, it was the Naboo.

Obi-wan asked himself for the fourth time since he had been escorted to the bath for his soak, was this worth it? Padme had always been beautiful, even when her people were being attacked, she had been strong. He admired her strength and maybe that was why he was enduring what he was enduring now. Her heart was one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen. It glowed as bright as the sun, causing him to often shield his eyes against it’s gorgeous glow.

The handmaidens in the room did not help either as the stood, never really looking at him, but he knew they were looking at him when he was naked. Or at least he hoped that they were admiring his strong physique. He had worked out many years to be in the kind of shape he was in at the moment.

What if they were laughing at him? Oh! He had about all of this he could take.

“I want out,” Obi-wan said to no one. He knew that the handmaidens would wait until he had been in the bath for the appointed amount of time, before they would release him into the Queen’s bedchambers.

The thought scared him. He was bedding the queen of an entire planet. What would all this sneaking around really get them. The only people who knew about the relationship were her handmaidens and they had sworn an oath to never divulge anything that happened in the Queen’s private chambers. It was safe with them, at least he hoped.

Obi-wan had come to Theed under the cover of darkness and been escorted through the back entrance of the palace into the lower levels. There he had been dressed in a robe that belonged to another handmaiden and escorted to the Queen’s living area. These were her private apartments in the palace where she was given complete privacy. No one would really know that he had even been there.

The whole thing had become a complete mess since  he received her message that “she was ready.” He knew what that meant because they had talked about it at length in the previous years that they had known each other. There was nothing that they didn’t share about themselves. You learned to become very honest when all you had were messages and short moments to speak. Your true heart was easier to show in those very short and informal moments of time.

Padme was a virgin, which was expected of a Queen prior to her election on Naboo. Out of respect to her, Obi-wan had done the very gentlemanly thing and waited for her to decide when she was ready to sleep with him, although he had been ready for quite some time. She was worth the wait, he had always told himself, but he wasn’t sure she was worth one more minute in this sith forsaken water that he found himself in. He was starting to get wrinkles on his fingers from being in the water too long and it looked like no one was ever going to come and rescue him.

When he had finally gotten to see Padme, she had explained that there were rituals that the Naboo used when they were giving their virginity to another. These were adhered to as strictly as possible, as per circumstance, and she wanted to make sure that she stayed true to her heritage by indulging in them as well. Although she was royalty, she was still from Naboo.

Obi-wan had agreed believing that they couldn’t be any worse than the things the jedi had in place for every time someone did something. Oh, how he had been wrong.

Padme explained that they would not see each other until the time of consummation of their relationship. This was traditional. Obi-wan would be “pampered” with a massage and bath. It was far from pampering. Two women, who probably would’ve made better members of the Naboo military, came to see him in the opulent bathing chamber. They carried a table and several pots and jars of noxious perfume and cream.They had instructed him to strip the clothes from his body.

Obi-wan obliged, striping to his underclothes and standing with his hands crossed in front of his rather private areas.. The first woman turned and looked at him and tisked him. The clucking in her throat made him feel even more shy and he wished that he could put his clothes back on.

“Naked,” the other woman said looking at him as though she thought she had made it very clear what he was to do. How many times had they done this before? Were they like a business who only did deflowering ceremonies? Obi-wan would have to read up on that one when he was far away from them.

“Wait, I don’t want you to see me naked. That’s for her to see,” Obi-wan said protesting as he pointed towards the bedchamber door and backed away from the two women as they prepared the table. This was getting out of control with all these people who were going to see him naked before Padme. He had been saving himself for almost two years and these women weren’t about to get anywhere near his tackle.

“It’s tradition,” the other woman said as she made way to cut him off from getting away from them. “If you don’t participate, you don’t get to be with her at all. She will send you away and you won’t ever see her again.”

There was a thought that he didn’t really want in his mind. Padme had been a very stable part of his life since the death of Qui-gon. Her strength made it possible for him to pick up and take control of his life. He needed her just as much as she needed him. He could do this. He had run face first into many battles and never thought twice about what it meant. Obi-wan would just have to put his mind elsewhere.

“On the table,” the second woman said patting the vinyl covered table. She knew that she had him, but he still wanted to put up of a fight, but that was quickly derailed as the woman who had been cutting him off from running, pulled down his shorts.

There he was bare as the day he had come into the world. He felt the flush rise all over his body as he felt both women’s eyes on him. He knew that they were merely doing their job, but still he was far from comfortable with being around them.

“On the table,” she said again. “First on your stomach.”

Obi-wan was slow to move, but finally found the ability to move his feet a little at a time. The trudge from where he had been standing when his shorts had been ripped from his body to where the table was located seemed to be miles and it seemed to be all uphill. But he obeyed because in the end, he knew that he would get a reward. Obi-wan would be the only person that Padme had ever been with in her life. This was a very special time in his life and her life and he didn’t really want to screw it up.

He sat on the table and did as the women instructed him. As he lay on the table, they began rubbing his skin with scented lotions. Their hands were deft, but they rubbed hard against his muscles causing him to try to move away from them. He really had nowhere to go as they stood on both sides.

“Ouch!” Obi-wan cried as one woman put too much pressure on his inner thigh. That was a very tender area for anyone and he couldn’t understand why they insisted on rubbing every inch of him.

“Turn over,” a voice said after he had been thoroughly greased from head to toe on the back. This would be the hard part. If he got aroused by them rubbing and stroking on his body, he would never be able to stop blushing again. These women were not attractive to him, but his body just might betray how long it had been since he had been with a woman.

As he flipped over, Obi-wan was very conscious of the fact that he was completely naked. These women were only two of a handful of people who had seen him this way. Luckily they wouldn’t be able to report to the Queen prior to the act of love. Before he could be more embarrassed, the women began lathering him with lotion. Obi-wan closed his eyes and concentrated on the force to bring calmness to his body and mind. There were things that he couldn’t change, but he could control the way he reacted to them. Master Ginn always had reminded him that the galaxy was filled with reaction and he could always change how he acted towards something.

Hands roamed his body as he found his way to the calmness of the force. There, in the force, he didn’t mind hands rubbing his body. Obi-wan really didn’t notice as they paid special attention to his groin. It barely even touched his mind when they continued to jerk at the skin and get all the creases and crevices that were there. Many cultures had cleaning rituals that were used prior to mating. This was merely a way for the culture to try and eliminate diseases which were passed through sex.

Obi-wan believed that he heard water running, but was far too busy communing with the force to really pay that much attention. He thought that he felt the room heating up, but he just wondered if the attention to his body from these women had caused the temperature to rise.

“Into the bath,” one of the women said breaking him from his connection with the force. He sat up on the table and noticed that two handmaidens had entered the room which was now thick with steam from the bath. Bathing, yet another ritual that helped to prevent the spread of disease in some cultures. Obi-wan could see why all these rituals were in place, but he was still upset that he had to do so many things.

Here he was sitting in the bath waiting for his fate. He hadn’t taken the virginity of anyone before and that was a rather a large gift for Padme to give him. Obi-wan was very thankful that she had finally decided he was the right person. Deep in his heart, where he kept those secrets hidden away, he knew that he loved her. Their relationship was always far too difficult, but he knew that it was worth it in the end.

The doors to the bedchamber opened and Obi-wan flushed as yet another handmaiden made their way into the bath.

“She is ready,” the soft spoken, yet very deadly, woman in the robe said motioning to the others. They brought him a towel and all turned their backs as he exited the tub and tied the towel around his waist. So much for privacy now, they’d already seen everything that they need to see.

“So anything to wear?” Obi-wan asked sure that there was some sort of magical underpants he was supposed to be putting on after his bath. The handmaiden in front of him shook her head no and walked towards the doors. Inside the other chamber, Obi-wan could see that the lights had been dimmed and he could barely make out where everything was in the room. He thought he saw the bed just to the left, but maybe his eyes were deceiving him.

As he approached the door, the handmaiden in the lead stepped to the left side of the door and flourished her arm, as though greeting him to a palace made of gold. As Obi-wan took the next step, he felt hands on his waist and then the towel was ripped from his body and he was shoved into the dim room. The doors closing and then locking behind him was the only sound he heard.

There he was again with nothing on. It was turning out to be one hell of a day.

Obi-wan let his eyes adjust and he finally could make out the room. The large bed was on the left. There was a small vanity to the right where he was sure that the handmaidens had spent the whole evening preparing Padme for tonight. The room smelled of persimmon and lavender or maybe he was what smelled of lavender, he had been in that bath so long that it probably permeated every pore of his skin.

Acutely aware that he was naked, Obi-wan made his way to the bed. He thought if he could just slip under the sheets, he would at least be covered. With the stealth of a jedi, Obi-wan made his way to the bed and slipped between the sheets. He wasn’t sure what would happen now, but surely there wasn’t more ritual for the evening. It was too late to back out now, for both of them.

Obi-wan heard the tinkle of bells from his left and turned his head. There standing silhouetted by the light from a low glow lamp was Padme, or at least he thought that was who it was standing there. He squinted to make sure.

She entered the room shyly. That wasn’t like her at all, Obi-wan thought, but then realized that she had been stripped of her clothing as well. This was the first time that she had been naked in front of a man in this way. He blushed knowing that after tonight, she would no longer be the innocent girl that he had met all those years ago and it would be his doing.

As she walked further into the room, the bells continued to follow her. She was wearing bracelets on her wrists almost to the elbow. Obi-wan could tell they were gold in color and caught the light as she moved into the room further. A chain hugged her small hips. There was a small cluster of the most delicate bells on one hip. That was where the noise was coming from. He would have to make sure he disposed of that before they made love. It would give away far too much to those who were probably busy listening at the door that he had just come through.

Padme approached the bed and he noticed that her lips were a dark red, as were her nipples. Wow, they really did the whole thing on Naboo. She sat timidly on the edge of the bed and pulled a clip from her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders. Padme slipped between the sheets with him and rolled to face him. She smiled widely at him.

“I hear you were a complainer,” she laughed giving him a timid smile. She was beautiful laying there just waiting for him.

“They were trying to pickle me, I swear it,” he laughed and lounged on his elbow. Obi-wan pulled the sheets down to look at her more thoroughly. She seemed shy as though she wanted to cover herself again, but still laid there letting him look. “This is a pretty big step.”

Padme nodded in agreement. Was that fear he was sensing from her? She was strong, the Queen of a planet, but here she seemed so vulnerable without all the trappings of her gowns, make-up and hair. Here she was soft and scared, just as any woman or man would be before the first time. Obi-wan knew that he had been terrified the night he had lost his virginity and it had been far quicker than he had hoped. What he didn’t want to do was disappoint her and that was a lot of pressure.

“I know you are the right one,” Padme said her voice a mere whisper.

Obi-wan moved closer to her, pulling her body against his. He felt her warmth as he bent his head to kiss her lips. He had kissed her many times before, but this time he was slow and deliberate with his lips. Using his tongue, he parted her lips and felt the inside of her mouth. He caught her tongue and gave it a quick suckle. They were experienced here, but he was sure that when they got to actually screwing, things would be rather painful for her.

His fingers found her nipple easily and he pinched, letting her adjust to the feeling. She kissed him more passionately, letting her tongue dance with his. Obi-wan let his hand run lightly down her stomach and towards her thighs. He teased her, running his fingertips lightly on the inside of one thigh and then on the other.

Pulling away from her, he watched her face as he took one finger and entered her. Damn it was just as tight as he thought it would be. He pulled the finger from her and sat up on his elbow looking at her. There was some fear, but it was mingled with so much more. She wanted him in a way that he had always wanted to be needed.

Obi-wan flipped the sheets off of himself and moved down her body, kissing first her stomach and then her hip and the right above her pubic bone. Kneeling between her legs, he buried his face between her thighs, letting his tongue slick her from top to bottom. She moaned. It was a moan of excitement and longing. Deftly, Obi-wan let his tongue slide across her nub. He flicked it gently at first, holding her by the hips so that she didn’t push him away. Then he buried his face further, hungrily lapping at her. She began to thrash and pull at his hands.

He stopped. She looked up from the bed and met his eyes. She questioned his as though she wished for more. Obi-wan bent and flicked his tongue once more, but stopped there. Licking his palm, he ran his hand along the length of his hardness. This would be the trick, entering her but not making it so uncomfortable that he didn’t get it again.

Gently and with the care of an experienced lover, Obi-wan pushed himself into her tight space.

“Stop,” she moaned breathlessly. He steadied himself letting her get used to being filled. This was something completely new to her and he had no idea how it felt from her side. Obi-wan thrust his hips forward again, pushing into her more and her eyes widened. He knew that at the top of his stroke it would be the most painful because he would be completely inside of her. There was still some room to go.

“Here,” Obi-wan said taking her hand and placing it on his bicep. “Hold onto me. I won’t hurt you. It will get easier.”

As he spoke, he put his full weight on top of her and she screeched in a way that he had never heard. It wasn’t pain alone and it wasn’t pleasure alone, it was somehow mixed together in her throat.

“Shhhh,” Obi-wan said trying to calm her and he placed more of his weight back on his arms. He bent and kissed her sweetly. Her breathing was coming in short puffs as though she was afraid breathing would make it hurt more. “Put your other hand here.” Obi-wan placed her other hand on his other bicep.

Slowly, with minimal movement, Obi-wan began a rhythm. He didn’t force himself into her, but merely gave her the feeling of what it was like. There would be time for all of that other stuff when she had more experience. Padme gasped everytime he moved, but there was only one solution for this and it was what they were doing.

“You okay?” Obi-wan managed to ask as he concentrated on what he was doing. She nodded yes. He deepened the stroke and Padme shrieked again. There were tears that were starting to form in the corner of her eyes. “You want me to stop?” He had to ask because he was fearful that he was hurting her too badly.

“No,” she said and closed her eyes as he continued. Unfortunately with little, to no, movement, Obi-wan knew that they would be at this for a very long time. Padme was tight though and that was appealing. Their hips met and he knew that she was still trying to get used to the whole ordeal.

Obi-wan picked up the pace as her body started to relax around him. He touched the force, letting it wash over him and he pushed it towards Padme, taking some of the pain from her so that he could bury himself further between her thighs. With a grunt, his hips met hers and her eyes went wide again. Although he had taken the edge off the pain, there was still the feeling of him filling her with every stroke. Her hands grasped at his arms as his muscles tightened. The little bells began to ring in a constant rhythm as he drove into her. Damn, he had forgotten that forsaken thing. Well, everyone knew what they were doing anyway.

Obi-wan moaned. It was rather loud, but he figured if the handmaidens were busy being his audience, he wanted to give them a good show. He would hate for them to be at the door with their ears pressed against it and not get some good tidbit of information.

“Do you like that?” he asked looking her in the eyes. He hadn’t released her from the force and was giving it to her a little harder than he probably should have for the first time, but he had needs too.

“Yes!” Padme gasped and her fingers began to dig into his flesh. He pulled back on the force and let her feel a little more of what he was doing to her. She didn’t shriek this time and a smiled curled her lips. With that smile, Obi-wan released all that he had been holding back from her and it flooded into her sense. It was instant overload and she moaned, thrashing beneath him.

That had been a very cool trick that he would have to remember the next time.

Obi-wan didn’t wait and plunged into her again and again, gaining force with each movement. He felt that feeling in his stomach of all the muscles in his body preparing to tighten at once and with a final thrust, he moaned and spilled his seed into her. He stilled himself, collapsing part of his weight onto her small frame and kissing her lips sweetly.

He pulled out from her and rolled onto his back. For the first time he looked down and he had some blood on him. It was the actual sign that he had taken her virginity, although he had never had a reason to doubt it. Her word was her bond. Quietly Padme reaching into the drawer of the table next to the bed and produced a small pouch. She pulled a cloth from it and used it to wipe him off. It was soft, softer than anything he had ever felt.

“What is that for?” Obi-wan asked genuinely interested. Padme’s cheeks flushed a bit as she laid the cloth on the side table.

“It is a keepsake,” she said timidly. “It is something we do here on Naboo. It is so that we will always remember the first person we were with. We also are buried with it upon our deaths so that we may become whole again in the next life.”

Obi-wan sighed. He had been wrong, the jedi had nothing on the people of Naboo when it came to rituals. Pulling the sheets up over them, Obi-wan placed his arm around and her and she nestled against him, her hand tracing small circles on his stomach.

“Thank you,” he finally said softly, “for trusting me with something so special.”

“I wouldn’t have wanted anyone else to do it,” she said and yawned. It had been a long day for them both of them.


End file.
